Ariel Moreau, Slytherin
by luzthenarnian
Summary: Ariel Moreou is Slytherin. No, she's not evil. Not many Slytherins are. Just devious. This is the story of Ariel Moreou.


I yawned and sat up. No one else was awake. At least, no one else was acknowledging that they were awake. All the dormitory beds had their dark green curtains closed.I was one of the few people that slept with their drapes open. Besides my best friend Callie.

My bed was at the end of what us girls called the cul de sac. We had pushed all the beds in a circle. Kind of like a cul de sac. There was two long rows facing each other, and a large circle at the end. I was in the back of the circle. The girls in our dormitory always threw huge parties in the circle. I got out of bed and silently pulled my trunk out from beneath my bed.

I grabbed my black t-shirt with long chiffon sleeves and my dark-green-almost-black leggings. I know it's way cliche, but hey, it goes with my robes. Lucky for me, I don't have to wear those if I'm in my dormitory. Though the Slytherin head girl, Flora Parkinson, was a big stickler for rules. Almost the whole dormitory hates her.

Slytherin used to be super dank and creepy. And dark. And even evil at times. Flora went to school during that time and she still thinks that that's the way Slytherin should be. Of course Austin Slughorn's not that way. He's actually a jolly man, which to be honest, is a bit embarrassing.

I quickly pulled off my loose tanktop and shorts and threw my outfit on. I also grabbed my ash wood wand and Ipod. My morning workout playlist was already playing. The first song was Gold by Kiarra. My favorite artist. The second one was Chasing Shadows by Santigold, the third song was Me Too by Meghan Trainor, and of course, Try by Pink. The next few songs were all Fall Out Boy songs.

I walked out of the dormitory, and into the common room. The common room was pretty cozy actually. A lot of people think it's slimy and wet and dark, but it's not. It used to be, but it's changed. Us Slytherins started to hate feeling like we were trapped, so we changed the walls and ceiling. We cast the same spell that was on the great hall on our common room. It now looks like we're outside. And there is a portkey that leads to a castle turret without a roof. It's basically a big deck. The only way there is from the portkey down here and a portkey in Mcgonagall's office. She's been headmistress since Harry Potter was here. At least the end of his time here. Dumbledore was before that.

I walked down the grand staircase from the girl's dormitory to the common room. I always felt so powerful walking down those stairs. I was Ariel Moreau, proud 4th year Slytherin. I was Ariel Moreau, _powerful_ Slytherin.

Anyways, I opened up a closet and pulled out a yoga mat. Then I walked over to the portkey, which was a bust of Salazar Slytherin. I felt a tugging, and the next thing I knew, I was on the Slytherin deck. It was empty except for a breakfast bar and some exercising equipment. One of the things I loved about this place, was that the house elves would come up and put things there according to our needs. Slytherins liked to wake up really early, around five to six, and exercise and eat a light healthy breakfast. Then we'd just hang around, getting ready for the day and relaxing. Sometimes go for a swim. Another great thing about this deck, was that it had a dome that would go over if we needed it.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and rolled out my yoga mat. I hit play and started to stretch to Gold. When I was exercising, I felt so refreshed and free. It was my thinking time. Half way through Try, Callie joined me in doing jumping jacks.

"Hey Ariel."

"Hey.

"You just gotta try try try!" She sang.

"Callie Avila! You know I hate it when you interrupt my workout!"

"No you don't."

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed.

"Keep me as your best friend?"

"Jeez, Callie! Just shut up already!"

We finished my 20 minute routine and rolled up our mats.

She just giggled. We worked out in silence. At the end of my twenty minute routine, we got up and walked over to the breakfast bar and swung up on the stools.

"Hey, do you think they'll serve that spinach and mango smoothie?"

"Callie, they always serve it."

"Good! Because I love that smoothie!"

"You've never had it!"

"I know. But it's super healthy."

"Callie Avila, the health nut!"

"You're the one that wakes up at five a.m. to exercise."

"Way to criticise."

We both giggled and grabbed a smoothie cup. I pulled out my wand and tapped the counter.

"Arbitrium Veniso!"

A large tray came suddenly toward us. It had a menu full of all the the things the breakfast served. Of course, everything was healthy. The Slytherins were indeed health nuts. I scanned over the menu and decided to go with a green smoothie. Spinach, Strawberry, Carrot, Blueberry, and Broccoli. Callie chose a breakfast burrito with a gluten free tortilla, Romaine Lettuce, and Hummus. In unison we tapped our selections and said "Prandium Veniso!" The menu vanished and in it's place was our breakfast. We chatted for another 20 minutes and then tapped the tray once again and cited "Arbitrium Vade!" The trays disappeared.

We came back to the common room, and by then it was six. Everyone else was awake now. I said hello to Bailee Tenison, my other good friend too. Callie and I climbed up the stairs and back into the dormitory. Most of the girls were in there. We walked our way back to my bed and Callie reached over to her bed, which was next to mine, and grabbed her nail polish.

"Same as always?"

"Same as always." I replied.

For the next hour, she did my makeup, winged eyeliner and black lipstick, my nails, long black matte nails, and my hair, my shoulder length dishwater blond hair piled onto a messy bun on top of my head. Then we moved onto her. She had been wearing her pajamas up until now, they matched mine, and she needed an outfit.

"What about this?" She held up a pair of black ripped overalls.

"Oooh! Yes! And put your black tights on underneath!"

"Okay! And for the top can I borrow your black and dark green striped tee?"

"Sure. And wear my green platform stilettos that match."

"Thanks! You're the best!" she squealed.

Then I did her makeup, winged eyeliner and black lipstick, her nails, long black matte nails, and her hair, her long dark curly hair piled in a messy bun on her head.

An hour later, we walked into the Hogwarts great hall.


End file.
